


"Tatsu-nii-chan?"

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Tatsumi, Comfort, Coping, Don't sexualize this I swear to god, Fluff, Let me keep on writing self-projecting Tatsumayo fics please, Little Mayoi, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: Mayoi grabbed his hands, giggling childishly. "Come on, Tatsu-nii-chan, play with me! I got this reaaaally cool vroom vroom car today, I wanna show you!"
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	"Tatsu-nii-chan?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to comfort myself mainly but also bc I found the concept cute...
> 
> But I swear to Tatsumi Kazehaya above if you think of this as a kink I will personally break your fingers it's a coping mechanism god damnit

Tatsumi wasn't exactly expecting anything when he entered Mayoi's room, but he certainly didn't imagine... this...

He found Mayoi sitting on the floor in the middle of his room, covered in several blankets and surrounded by dozens of plushies. He was absolutely absorbed playing with a little toy car, making silent 'vroom' noises while pushing it back and forth.

Even though his back was turned to Tatsumi, the taller man could tell that he sounded excited, in fact, his voice didn't sound like his usual voice. It was much more childish, high, and care-free.

And what was that next to him, next to that panda plushie, a sippy cup? It was filled with something purple, maybe grape juice?

"U-Um..." this situation was incredibly weird, but Tatsumi felt like he had to draw attention to himself, since it didn't seem like Mayoi noticed him entering. "Mayoi-san?"

He expected Mayoi to spin around, then panic and cry upon realizing he's been caught red-handed doing... this, and ramble on about how he's disgraceful. But surprisingly, none of that happened.

Mayoi turned his head around, and Tatsumi was met with eyes he nearly felt like he never saw before. Of course, they still were Mayoi's beautiful teal eyes, but... They seemed to sparkle.

His mouth opened wide, and his eyebrows went up. "Uwaaaah...?" Mayoi blinked twice, then his expression lit up. "Ah, Tatsu-nii-chan! Tatsu-nii-chan, play with me!"

Tatsumi was frozen at the doorframe. What was happening? That person in front of him was certainly Mayoi, but it also didn't seem like him at all, somehow.

"Mayoi-san, are you-?"

Before he could finish asking, Mayoi hat already bolted up and ran towards the other man. He grabbed his hands, giggling childishly. "Come on, Tatsu-nii-chan, play with me! I got this reaaaally cool vroom vroom car today, I wanna show you!"

Confused, Tatsumi followed as Mayoi pulled him weakly, towards the center of the room where Mayoi had been playing. He didn't quite understand, but he just went along with it.

They both sat down and Mayoi lifted the toy car he had been playing with up towards Tatsumi.

"Look, it's so pretty, right? It's purple, just like your eyes!" Mayoi exclaimed, childish innocence beaming from his smile.

"Fufu. And like your hair," although Tatsumi was still clueless, he started to figure it out as he just rolled with it.

Mayoi let out a cute gasp, as he grabbed the loose ponytail that his hair that he normally wore in a braid was in. "Woah, you're right!" Uwaaaah, Mayoi-chan's hair is purple, too!"

"Mayoi-chan?"

"Mmmmh!" Mayoi hummed, then turned his attention back to the toy quickly. "Look, if I pull it back like this, it goes vrooom!" he said before he demonstrated the toy's feature.

It took Tatsumi a moment to understand, but... Yes, looks like Mayoi is an age regressor. He's heard about it. People like to regress into being a child to cope with depression, trauma, you name it.

Tatsumi smiled, glad that his partner found a way to cope with his emotions, and that he didn't panic when Tatsumi ran into him. Impressive that he managed to stay in little space, and that it didn't scare him out of it.

"Tatsu-chaaaan?" a voice that is normally wavering with fear now spoke so childishly, softly.

"Yes, Mayoi-chan?"

It felt weird calling Mayoi like that, since he's been calling him Mayoi-san since they met, but at the same time, it felt right to call him that when he's a child. It was... certainly odd, but also kind nice.

"I wanna introduce you to my friends!" he exclaimed, picking up one of the plushies around him, a gray and pink plush cat. He stroked it as he talked to it "Haru-chan, this is Tatsu-nii-chan! I love him, so you gotta love him, too, yeah?"

Tatsumi couldn't hold back a small chuckle, even though he tried. But he couldn't help it, Mayoi was just too adorable, and hearing words like these from the mouth of a man that normally says such... different things... was certainly odd. But Tatsumi wouldn't mind getting used to it.

Mayoi proceeded to introduce Tatsumi to every single one of his plushies. Every single one had their own name, their own personality, their own story. And Tatsumi listened carefully. 

While Mayoi always made sure to hide things like his sippy cups and his toys, his plushies were always on his bed. However, Tatsumi didn't think they all had names and stories to them.

Now Mayoi had the last plushie on his lap, a brown alpaca. "And this is Shoko-chan, he's..." a loud yawn interrupted him.

"Oh dear, are you sleepy, Mayoi-chan?"

Mayoi nodded, rubbing his tired eyes. "But I don't wanna sleep! I wanna keep playing with Tatsu-" he yawned again, "-nii-chan..."

"Just look how tired you are, darling, you should really take a little nap," Tatsumi knew how to handle children, as he always took care of the younger kids at the church he grew up in.

Mayoi pouted, but he didn't protest, so Tatsumi picked him up. Although Mayoi wasn't physically an actual child, he was still light enough for the other man to lift him with ease.

With a gentle smile, Tatsumi carried the little to his bed and tucked him in."Is there anything you need in order to sleep?" he asked.

"Mimi-chan!" Mayoi answered and he was delighted to see Tatsumi immediately knew which plushie he was talking about, the rather old looking rabbit.

It meant Tatsumi really listened to him, and even as a child, he really appreciated that. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did." Tatsumi sat down on the bed next to him as he handed the child the plushie. Mayoi immediately clung to it and hugged it tightly as he leaned back in his bed, sinking into his pillows.

And yet, Mayoi looked at his caregiver as if he needed something else. Tatsumi tilted his head with a questioning look on his face.

"Can I get a good night kiss?"

Mayoi's direct question caught Tatsumi off guard, but then he laughed. "Of course."

He leaned forward and planet a soft kiss on the little's forehead. When he leaned back again, his eyes were shut, but his lips curled into a bright smile.

And that smile only grew once he heard Tatsumi softly hum the melody of Living On The Edge, eventually lulling him into a pleasant, deep sleep.

...

When Mayoi woke up, he felt nice and refreshed, that was until the memories from what happened before came punching him in the gut.

He initially assumed it was a dream but... no, he really was little in front of Tatsumi. His heart raced upon the realization. Why didn't he just snap out of it when Tatsumi ran into him?

Honestly, Mayoi feared facing the man that just took care of him. He cannot imagine what he must be thinking of him, for acting like a little child and all!

But despite that fear, he stood up. What he also feared were his own thoughts spiraling into unbearable self-hatred if he didn't resolve this situation quick.

So he went and left his room, but when his gaze met Tatsumi's in the living room, Mayoi immediately broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Hello there, Mayoi-san," judging by his typical anxious demeanor, Tatsumi figured he was indeed talking to Mayoi-san, not Mayoi-chan. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm sorry," was all the purple-haired man could get past his lips.

"What are you apologizing for?" Tatsumi asked as he placed his hand on the free space on his right on the sofa, telling him to sit down next to him.

Once Mayoi felt in somewhat control of his body again, he reluctantly obliged. He was still avoiding eye contact, but every now and then, he took a very quick glance at Tatsumi. And he looked so nice...

Mayoi wasn't going to answer, so Tatsumi spoke. "Listen, Mayoi-san, there's no need to be ashamed or anything. In fact, I'm really happy you found yourself a coping mechanism that works for you. There's no way I could ever judge you for anything. Especially not something like this."

Silence. Then a soft, "Thank you, Tatsumi-san..."

"Of course. Whenever you want to regress, you can just tell me, and I'll take care of you. Unless you prefer to be by yourself, that is. I'll gladly play with Mayoi-chan, any time," Tatsumi's kind words and his tender smile made Mayoi basically melt.

The purple-haired man silently clung to Tatsumi's shoulder, and with soft tears of joy in his eyes, he said again, "Thank you, Tatsumi-san..."

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally texted my mom while little yesterday and now she thinks I'm crazy fuck :)


End file.
